


5 Times Daisuke (Accidentally) Ruined Miyako's Attempts to Woo Ken + 1 Time Ken (Intentionally) Did

by Anatui



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: 5+1 Things, Attempted Seduction, Bisexual Inoue Miyako | Yolei Inoue, Day At The Beach, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Foiled Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Good Cook Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Hanami, High School, Honmei Chocolate, Ichijouji Ken Is a Disaster in the Kitchen, Love Confessions, M/M, Morosexual Ichijouji Ken, Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya Has Low Self-Esteem, POV Outsider, Protective Ichijouji Ken, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Sapiosexual Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Study Date, Unrequited Crush, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatui/pseuds/Anatui
Summary: "Ken-kun," Miyako began, wringing her hands, "we've known each other for a long time, so I really don't think this will—""Ken, there you are!"They spun toward the booming voice.Daisuke, sopping wet, sand coating his feet and ankles, bolted toward them. He flung himself at Ken, arms grabbing the taller boy's middle, and laughed. "You promised you'd get in the water with me. You're not supposed to disappear before I get to ruin your perfect hair. You don't mind, do you, Miyako?"But he barely glanced at her before dragging Ken back toward the blanket, yammering away in his typical bubbly voice.Ken, ever the gentleman, turned back even as Daisuke pulled him in the opposite direction. "Ah, sorry, Miyako-san. I'll catch up with you later, and we can talk then, okay?"All she could do was wave as he gave Daisuke his full attention.ORMiyako has set a plan in motion. She's eighteen, in her final year of high school, and ready to start a relationship. Unfortunately, all her attempts to woo Ken are continually interrupted by his clueless goggle boy best friend.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken & Inoue Miyako | Yolei Inoue, Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Inoue Miyako | Yolei Inoue/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya
Comments: 16
Kudos: 73
Collections: Ana's 2020 Writing Challenge, Daiken 5+1 Challenge, Daiken Discord Server





	5 Times Daisuke (Accidentally) Ruined Miyako's Attempts to Woo Ken + 1 Time Ken (Intentionally) Did

**Author's Note:**

> How fluffy or angsty this is really depends on whether you're Daiken or Miyako...

**1**

Miyako tapped her foot anxiously on the asphalt.

She was already ready for their afternoon—a large wide-brim hat on her head, prescription sunglasses on her face, a large bag of towels and supplies slung over her shoulder, and a folded-up beach umbrella tucked under the other arm—but the rest of the group was taking so long just getting out of the van. At this rate, they'd barely be able to enjoy the water before they had to leave again. What the hell was taking them so damn long?

Okay, so maybe she was overreacting a little.

Maybe—quite possibly—she was nervous.

As soon as Hikari stepped away from the group, Miyako wrapped a hand around her Jogress partner's forearm and dragged her toward the hot sand.

"Miyako-san!" Hikari cried, nearly dropping the bag she'd been adjusting. "What's the rush?"

"Ah, Hikari-chan," she said, immediately lowering her voice even as they moved farther away from the group, "I wanted to talk to you about something important."

Once Hikari got her bearings, she devoted her full attention to her friend's very important something. "How can I help?"

Miyako smiled, but she could feel her nervousness seeping into it. "You're good friends with Ken-kun, right?"

The small brunette nodded, and her eyes glanced back toward the van in the parking lot.

"I know you guys are only second years, but this is my final year as a high schooler and I'd be remiss if I didn't at least try." She pulled off her large hat and pushed her hand through her long straight hair. "Do you think Ken-kun would be averse to dating in high school? I know it's not a great time, but I don't want to have any regrets when it comes to this."

Hikari studied her with soft eyes, contemplating her response for a long minute before finally saying, "I don't know how Ken-kun feels about dating, Miyako-san. We've never talked about it."

Miyako's shoulders slumped.

"But if you're certain of how you feel, you should tell him," she added. "Living with regret is a horrible feeling, and I wouldn't want you to go through that. Talk to him. Maybe he'll surprise you."

Miyako nodded, gathered her courage, and led her friend toward the beach again.

They made their home base not far from the water, and she set up the huge umbrella and spread out the blanket she had in her bag, then went about organizing all her things and prepping for their afternoon of fun. By the time she and Hikari had slathered themselves with sunscreen, the rest of the group had joined them.

Iori plopped down on the edge of the blanket, a beach volleyball in his arms, but Daisuke dropped the bag he'd carried on the sand, then kicked off his sandals and tore off his light blue tank top before rushing toward the water with barely a glance in their direction. Ken and Takeru were the last to walk over, carrying the cooler of drinks and snacks and offered the group some of the contents.

Ken, quiet as always, took a small bottle of water and stared out at the water, a distant look in his eyes. The breeze blew through his shimmering black hair and rustled the legs of his maroon and black swim trunks, and the sunlight lit up his face, giving him a warm glow.

He was beautiful.

Far more beautiful than she.

But Hikari was right. If she graduated in the spring without having _tried_ , she would regret it for the rest of her life.

Miyako pulled her sun hat back atop her head and adjusted the shear wrap around her waist before forcing her feet to move. "Ken-kun," she said softly, drawing his attention away from the water, "everything all right?"

His eyes flickered toward her, then back to the water, and a small smile tugged at his lips. "Ah, I was just thinking."

When she looked out at the water, the first thing that caught her eye was Daisuke as he threw himself into a big wave, laughing like a crazy person. Which, to be fair, Daisuke was a little bit crazy.

"Can we walk along the beach?" she asked, turning back to him.

Ken nodded and twisted the cap on his water bottle, and they set off along the beach, their feet sinking into the sand with each measured step.

"Is this weird for you?" she asked, nodding toward the waves. "A beach trip isn't a problem, is it?"

He smiled—and her heart may have melted a little. "I'm okay for now. Daisuke said he'll commandeer the van to drive me home if he needs to." Then he glanced at her, blue-violet eyes sparkling. "Thanks for being concerned, Miyako-san."

The smile she gave him in return may have been a bit too big, a bit too obvious. "I'm glad." But when her gaze darted back toward the blanket, her smile faded. "I worry about Hikari-chan too, but she insisted time and again it wouldn't be a problem."

"I wouldn't worry about her too much," Ken said in his quiet, melodic voice. "She's strong."

Stronger than Miyako, that was for sure.

She needed to do this. Before she lost her nerve.

Miyako came to a stop, her body resolute. "Hey, Ken-kun?"

He paused a pace ahead of her. "Is something the matter, Miyako-san?"

She shook her head. "No, nothing like that. I just wanted to talk to you about something."

He nodded, relaxing a little, and signaled for her to continue.

"Ken-kun," she began, wringing her hands, "we've known each other for a long time, so I really don't think this will—"

" _Ken, there you are!_ "

They spun toward the booming voice.

Daisuke, sopping wet, sand coating his feet and ankles, bolted toward them. He flung himself at Ken, arms grabbing the taller boy's middle, and laughed. "You promised you'd get in the water with me," he announced loudly. "You're not supposed to disappear before I get to ruin your perfect hair. You don't mind, do you, Miyako?"

But he barely glanced at her before dragging Ken back toward the blanket in the distance, yammering away in his typical bubbly voice.

Ken, ever the gentleman, turned back to her even as Daisuke pulled him in the opposite direction. "Ah, sorry, Miyako-san. I'll catch up with you later, and we can talk then, okay?"

All she could do was wave as he turned and gave Daisuke his full attention.

When they reached the blanket, Daisuke took the water bottle from his hand and—in a move that sent a curdle of irritation through her belly—tugged Ken's tight gray V-neck over his head, not even giving him the opportunity to undress himself.

Although, Ken didn't seem to mind despite his protests—the amused smile on his face was indication enough.

By the time Miyako slumped back onto her spot on the blanket between Hikari and Iori, Daisuke had Ken nearly waist high in the water and was still dragging him by the hand.

"Did he say no?" Hikari asked in a quiet voice, her gentle fingers pressing to Miyako's shoulder.

She shook her head. "I didn't even get the chance to ask him."

Hikari offered her a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry, Miyako-san, but you'll get another chance."

**2**

Miyako held the bag of snacks and DVDs close to her chest as the train came to a stop at Tamachi Station.

Since the fall semester had started up, she'd barely had time to see or speak to Ken, but when she had suggested a movie night, he had agreed without hesitation and seemed to genuinely look forward to it. That, at least, gave her hope.

The walk to the Ichijoujis' apartment complex was short, but it still gave her too much time to think, too much time to second-guess her plan.

Because if this went well, it was the perfect opportunity to tell Ken about her feelings for him. The perfect opportunity to ask him out on a date. And there would only be just the two of them, so no chance of getting interrupted like her last attempt at the beach.

Of course, when she knocked on the apartment door, the person who answered was not Ken.

Or either of his parents.

No, it was Daisuke, grinning like a fool. "Hey, Miyako! Come on in. Ken's trying to bake cookies," he said, rolling his eyes as he ushered her inside.

"I _heard_ that!" came Ken's voice from deep inside the apartment.

Miyako frowned as she slipped off her shoes and pulled on a pair of golden yellow guest slippers.

She hated the way Ken's normally soft voice sounded when he yelled like that. She hated how the silky smooth tone shifted to something irritable, something annoyed. And she hated how, underneath that frustration and annoyance, there was an obvious layer of amusement in his tone. Underneath that irritation, Ken was laughing.

Most of all, she hated that no one but Daisuke seemed able to conjure such emotion from Ken.

She took a breath to center herself.

No, she would not be jealous. Definitely not of Daisuke. He was Ken's best friend, and if she and Ken did start dating, she'd probably wind up spending more time with Daisuke than she already did. Besides, Daisuke was her friend too.

Yes, she wasn't jealous. Not at all.

The fact that Daisuke was wearing a pair of indigo blue slippers instead of the Ichijoujis' standard yellow guest slippers didn't bother her at all. He spent so much time here he had his own designated pair of slippers—but no, that definitely wasn't a reason to be jealous.

When they reached the kitchen, Ken looked frazzled, his hair unkempt and out of place, dough smudged on his cheek and chin, flour dusting his arms and face and shirt and hair. He leaned down to look in the toaster oven, his cute butt sticking out.

She was desperately trying not to pay too much attention to _that_ when Daisuke waltzed into the kitchen with ease, like he belonged there, and laid a gentle hand on Ken's hip to nudge him out of the way. "Let me look," he said with a laugh. "You'll burn them just like the last batch. Or undercook them like the one before that."

Ken shot him a scowl.

"What?" Daisuke snorted as he adjusted the time on the toaster oven. "It really isn't that difficult to bake, but somehow, you defy all logic and ruin everything."

Ken dropped back against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest. "You're mean."

His best friend cast a grin over his shoulder, and then they were both laughing.

When he finally stopped, Ken turned to her with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Miyako-san," he said, flashing her that sweet smile. "We meant to finish hours ago, but the baking part hasn't gone very well."

Miyako put on her brightest smile and lifted her bag of snacks. "No problem. I brought some snacks from work."

Daisuke glanced between them before returning his attention to the cookies. "Why don't you two go get the movies going? I'll finish up in here."

"Are you sure, Daisuke?" Ken sent him a worried frown. "You don't mind?"

He snorted. "Ken, I mind if you _stay_. You're bad luck in the kitchen, and I'm not remaking this dough _again_."

Ken glared at his back but turned to the sink to wash his hands. A moment later, he dried and turned to her with a soft smile. "Let's put on one of those movies, all right?"

She smiled and followed him to the living room.

While the disk loaded, Ken excused himself to change, and he came back in fresh clothes and with a clean face and brushed hair, though remnants of flour still clung to the beautiful locks. They settled on the couch, him at the end by the telephone and her beside him, and started the first movie, and Daisuke continued working in their distant periphery—Ken kept glancing toward the kitchen, looking worried.

Twenty minutes into the movie, Daisuke slid a platter of butter cookies onto the table in front of them. "Well?" he asked before either of them had even managed to put one in their mouths.

"Wow," Miyako said, "these are great."

Honestly, Miyako knew Daisuke liked food and made some interesting ramen recipes—not always good, but always _interesting_ —but she hadn't realized he liked baking. Or that he was good at it.

Ken's face, though, burst into a smile after swallowing his first bite. "It's perfect, Daisuke. Thank you."

Daisuke's cheeks flushed at the compliment, and he stuttered, "I, uh, need to…the kitchen. Need to clean the kitchen." And he darted back into the kitchen and quickly set about cleaning up the mess they'd made.

Halfway through the movie (and the cookies), Daisuke came back out, a hand towel slung over his shoulder and a dark wet spot soaking the front of his shirt.

Ken looked up, surprised, and pushed up onto his knees to see into the distant kitchen. "You didn't have to wash the dishes too and wipe everything down."

Daisuke scoffed. "Knowing my luck, you'd fuck that up too."

Ken rolled his eyes.

"What? I can't have Ba-san coming home to see a giant mess." He chuckled. "She wouldn't let me come back!"

"Daisuke…" There was that voice again—irritated and exasperated but hiding the laughter underneath. "Mama practically worships you, and you know it."

His best friend grinned, obviously pleased. "Yeah, she does."

Ken's face softened. "You're not going home now, are you?"

But Daisuke's eyes darted toward the television. "Yeah. You're watching a movie, remember?"

"Stay…"

The request was quiet, barely discernible over the sound of the film, but it tugged at Miyako's heartstrings, despite her mounting frustration.

"Stay the night again," he murmured. "We can stay up late and sleep till noon. You know my parents would love for you to stay longer. And you don't mind if he stays for our movie night, do you, Miyako-san?"

When he turned his beautiful eyes on her, hopeful and pleading, how could she deny him?

"Not a problem," she heard herself say.

By the time she left the apartment that evening, they'd watched one more movie, and Daisuke had thrown himself down on her opposite side, legs spread wide, arms tucked behind his head, completely at ease in Ken's family apartment. It had only made her feel more out of place.

**3**

On the other end of the line, Hikari's soft voice eased her tension. "I know it's hard to find time alone with Ken-kun," she said, "but you're finally going to have a chance to talk to him. It'll all work out, I promise."

Miyako sighed into her cell phone. "I hope you're right, Hikari-chan. I think I'm starting to go insane."

The coffee shop was in view now, and the anxiety welled in her stomach.

She'd asked Ken to meet her for a study session at a coffee shop in Odaiba, and he'd agreed happily. It was, after all, exam time now that the end of the fall semester was almost upon them. Then, they'd be able to have a nice break for Christmas and New Year's, and if today went well, maybe she'd have a date for Christmas Eve.

She bade Hikari a quick goodbye, promising to call her after the study date, and went inside.

Ken was already there, sitting at a table made for four, multiple books and papers spread out in front of him. He bent over the papers, studying them with a look of deep concentration on his face, his pen between his teeth, and his hair was long enough now to be pulled back out of the way. And he looked damn good like that.

He looked up and smiled as she approached, but he was looking in the opposite direction—

Miyako froze when she realized why.

It was Daisuke.

Daisuke sliding into the seat right next to him. Daisuke setting a cup of tea on the table for him. Daisuke making him laugh.

Why was it always Daisuke?

But she put on a brave face and continued, and when she got there, she laid her bag on the open side of the table. "Hello, Ken-kun, Daisuke!" She pulled out her own studies, then slung her bag on the back of her chair and pulled out her wallet.

"There you are, Miyako-san," Ken said and smiled at her. "I hope you don't mind, I brought Daisuke along. He's been struggling with preparing for his exams."

She nodded, even though she desperately wished Daisuke would just go away and stop ruining everything.

Ken glanced at the clock on his phone. "Actually, I was a little worried when you were running late."

Her smile brightened at that—he'd been _worried_ about her. "Sorry, I was talking to Hikari-chan on the way and must've gotten distracted."

Daisuke rolled his eyes and swirled his coffee. "Man, you talk to Hikari-chan all the time."

Miyako could only cock an eyebrow. Surely she didn't talk to Hikari any more than Daisuke talked to Ken; the two of them were inseparable, aside from when school and club duties demanded otherwise.

"I'm going to grab a drink," she said instead and turned toward the register.

When she returned a few minutes later with a latte, the boys were huddling close as Ken explained part of Daisuke's chemistry materials.

She took her seat and began to flick through her materials. With only one semester after this one before she graduated, she had to make sure she did well on these exams. She needed the high marks.

Of course, how was she supposed to focus when Daisuke was there?

He leaned over and slapped his forehead against the book. "Ken, this doesn't make sense," he groaned, the words muffled against the paper.

Ken only sighed, his eyes affectionately watching his best friend despite his exasperation. "Really, Daisuke, I don't know why you chose to focus on science instead of literature."

Daisuke pushed up to glare at him. "Would you rather help me with chemistry and physics or with classical literature and history?"

He shrugged and took a drink of his tea.

"You know I chose science because that's what you chose," Daisuke grumbled, supporting himself with his elbows. "Because no matter which I choose, I'm fucked. None of this makes any sense. I can't wrap my head around any of it."

Ken nodded sensibly. "Then we need to find a better way for you to understand."

Daisuke sent his best friend a skeptical glance. "And how do we do that? Chemistry, physics, literature, history, algebra, geometry—I'm too stupid to get _any_ of it." He ran a hand through his spiky hair, fingers trembling with frustration.

Miyako's heart ached at the words, but it wasn't her place to speak.

Really, this whole situation felt like she was intruding on a private conversation, on a private meeting, even though she and Ken were the ones who'd planned to meet here and Daisuke had tagged along out of desperation and Ken's kindness.

And she only felt more out of place when Ken turned to his friend and grabbed him by the chin, directing his gaze till their eyes met. "Listen to me, Daisuke," he said, his voice firm and steady, willing Daisuke to listen, to believe. "You are _not_ stupid, and I refuse to sit here and listen to you call yourself that. Do you understand?"

Daisuke bit his lip and nodded slowly, Ken's fingers still gripping his jaw. "Okay."

"We just have to think of better ways for you to learn." Finally, Ken softened his grip, but he kept his hand on his best friend's face, his touch more like a caress than to direct his attention. "There are plenty of methods that work better for people who are more tactilely inclined."

Daisuke relaxed under the softer touch and even smiled a little. "Okay." This time, it sounded like he actually believed.

And all Miyako could do was return her attention to her own studies. She definitely wouldn't be asking Ken out on a date today.

**4**

By the time Valentine's Day arrived, Miyako hadn't had any better luck asking Ken on a date. But the beauty of Valentine's Day was that she would be able to declare her affections without difficulty.

She'd spent hours making him honmei chocolate instead of the typical giri chocolate she'd always given him in the past, and surely that would be enough. Ken was perceptive, and they understood each other quite well. He'd understand.

At least, that's what she told herself as she and Hikari made their way to meet the rest of the group.

This year, the holiday fell on a Saturday, and the group had already planned to meet after school at the park. Ken had to come from Tamachi, of course, but it was a trip he made regularly, especially since he spent many weekends at Daisuke's.

Everyone else arrived, and Miyako and Hikari took the opportunity to hand out their giri chocolate to the boys. This year, Miyako had chosen small bags of simple chocolates—the leftovers of the ones she'd made for Ken.

By the time Ken arrived, Daisuke had eaten all of his chocolates, and Miyako intercepted Ken before he could slide into the seat beside his best friend.

"Ken-kun," she said, holding out a box to him, a blush spread across her cheeks, "I wanted to wish you a happy Valentine's Day first, before any of the others."

He smiled at her and accepted the box with a short bow. "Thank you, Miyako-san. This is very kind of you."

A smile spread across her lips.

Then, he nodded toward where everyone else was and led the way, and she could only follow him to the table. He, as predicted, slid into the open seat beside Daisuke, scooting close enough their arms pressed firmly against each other, and Miyako took the seat beside Hikari, who smiled at her encouragingly.

Daisuke eyed the box Ken set on the table curiously. "Whatcha get?"

Ken leaned close and pulled off the lid to reveal what were the best chocolates she'd made that week. "Look at the giri chocolate Miyako-san gave me," he whispered fondly.

Miyako froze.

Oh no.

But she couldn't exactly correct him in front of everyone. Not without embarrassing both of them.

Daisuke groaned. "Man, Miyako, I knew you liked everyone else more. You gave everyone else more chocolate than me!"

Well, she couldn't exactly argue with that. There was a reason—a real reason—Ken had received more chocolate than him, and it was definitely because she liked Ken more than him.

Those were supposed to be honmei chocolates.

She tried not to let her disappointment show, especially when Ken laughed and offered one of the chocolates to Daisuke. Their resident goggle boy tried to grab it, but Ken shook his head and said, "If I put this in your hand, it's going to melt before it even makes it to your mouth."

Daisuke scowled at him.

"Open your mouth," Ken commanded.

The goggle boy's eyes widened, but he opened up obediently and accepted the chocolate Ken placed in his mouth.

Under the table, Hikari's hand found hers and squeezed.

**5**

Miyako finished her final year at Odaiba High School that March, and the group and their Digimon held a hanami party in celebration of her new beginnings, of everyone's new beginnings. Ken, Daisuke, Hikari, and Takeru were all officially third years now and would graduate in a year, but for Miyako, it was already time to move on.

She had chosen to attend Tokyo Tech, and it wouldn't be a difficult trip to visit her friends in Odaiba. In fact, the trip to visit Ken in Tamachi was even shorter, though really only by a few minutes.

The group had spread a blanket under the cherry trees and brought food for a picnic. Takeru and Patamon had had the day free, so they had arrived early that morning and found a spot for them until everyone could join them that afternoon.

They enjoyed a rather loud picnic in as secluded an area as Takeru had been able to find—even though Digimon were known throughout the world, they preferred not to advertise their partners—and then everyone lay back to stare at the beautiful cherry blossoms swaying in the breeze.

The sight was truly beautiful. Refreshing. A stark reminder of spring, of renewal, of starting over.

But Miyako still had one thing she knew she needed to do, one last thing she'd always wanted to do, but somehow it had always gotten interrupted and postponed.

She couldn't wait any longer.

While everyone else was distracted, she turned to Ken and smiled. "Ken-kun," she whispered, trying not to draw attention to them, "do you think we could go for a walk? Just the two of us?"

He studied her curiously for a moment before nodding and rising to his feet.

Daisuke immediately noticed and sat up, but Ken waved away his concern. "We'll be back for a minute. Miyako-san just wants to look at all the blooms," he said, covering for her with ease.

It wasn't entirely untrue. She'd definitely enjoy more views of the beautiful blossoms.

They walked under the trees, enjoying the soft spring breeze, for several minutes while she built up her nerves. At first, she wanted to go as far away from the group as possible, to prevent any awkwardness, but then she realized she'd much prefer having Hikari close if things didn't go well.

Miyako paused under a tree a mere ten meters away from the group, and Ken came to a stop beside her, his eyes studying the cherry blossoms above and all around them, waiting patiently.

But she couldn't postpone this any longer. It was time.

She cast one last glance toward the blanket that served as their home base, where Hikari was chatting with Takeru, though she kept glancing in their direction. Iori was feeding Armadimon (again), and Daisuke and V-mon were staring calculatingly at the flowers above them. The rest of the Digimon, Hawkmon and Wormmon included, were sitting and playing and laughing together on one corner of the blanket.

Then, she swallowed, turned to Ken, clamped her eyes shut, and began to speak: "Ken-kun, I've been trying to talk to you about this for a while now, but I suppose I haven't been direct enough to get my point across." She took a deep breath. "But I need you to know that I like you. As more than friends. I have for a while now, and I know I'm about to start university and our schedules won't work well during this next school year, but I was hoping you feel the same."

And she waited, keeping her eyes shut out of nervousness she desperately wished she didn't feel.

Then, Ken laughed.

And kept laughing.

That was…what?

Why was he laughing?

Miyako's eyes blinked open, but Ken wasn't looking at her at all. When she followed his gaze, her attention settled on Daisuke and V-mon, both of them with their mouths wide open, tongues sticking out.

If she didn't know any better, she'd think they were trying to catch some of the falling petals on their tongues.

Okay, she _did_ know better, and that's exactly what the morons were doing.

And Ken couldn't do anything but laugh as the two of them nearly fell over each other in their attempts to catch the petals. He laughed until his cheeks turned bright pink and he could barely breathe, and only then did he turn back to her and offer her an apologetic look as his laughter finally faded.

"I'm so sorry, Miyako-san," he said, still stifling the laughs behind his hand. "What were you saying?"

She sent him a watery smile, trying not to cry, and nodded toward the group. "Let's go back. I think I've had enough walking right now."

He frowned but nodded, and they began a slow but steady trek back toward their friends.

The moment they got back, Daisuke grabbed hold of Ken's hand and pulled him close to show off the pink petal sitting atop his tongue as he tried to say he'd caught one without ruining the petal. And Ken started laughing all over again.

Miyako curled up with Hawkmon for comfort, and Hikari slid to her side, quickly abandoning her conversation with Takeru to comfort her Jogress partner.

**+1**

A month.

That's all the time she had before classes started, and she needed to get things sorted by then. She needed to actually talk to Ken—and have him hear her—before she ran out of time.

The only solution, as far as she could see it, was to go straight to the source of the problem.

Who was incidentally sitting across from her right now.

"Uh, Miyako, you gonna tell me why you wanted to talk?" Daisuke asked, brow furrowed, as he stirred his drink with his straw. "Because you're being weird. Weirder than normal."

She clasped her hands atop the table. "I need your help with something."

"Yeah?"

"I've been trying to talk to Ken-kun for months, but something always comes up," she explained slowly. "But you're in a position to talk to him without interference, and I could really use that right now."

"Great," he said with a shrug. "What do you need me to talk to Ken about?"

Miyako's mouth twisted into a smile for the first time since they'd sat down. "Ken-kun listens to you, right? He values your opinion?"

Daisuke frowned. "Yeah, I guess."

"Do you think, if you suggested it, he'd go on a date with me?"

His mouth dropped open. "Wait. You want me to _what_?"

She adjusted her position, sitting up straighter. "Look, I've liked Ken-kun for years, and I've been trying to tell him how I feel for months, but every time I try, something messes it up." She scowled. "Technically, _you_ mess it up."

"What?" He shook his head. "No, I don't."

"I'm not asking you to ask him on a date for me, Daisuke. I'm not naive." Miyako sighed, suddenly self-conscious again. "It would just be nice to know he isn't averse to the idea, and having you talk to him about it would show him you're in favor of the idea. And all I need after that is a guarantee that I'd get enough privacy to confess to him."

Daisuke stared at her for a long while, unable to speak, until finally: "Am I? In favor of it?"

She frowned. "Are you not?"

Honestly, she hadn't expected that. She couldn't see why Daisuke wouldn't be in favor of her and Ken dating, as long as it was what Ken wanted. Daisuke always seemed to be happy just because Ken was happy, and she and Ken became an item, she couldn't imagine Daisuke not being happy for them.

But he shrugged. "I guess?"

That didn't assure her at all.

After a moment, Daisuke said, "I'll talk to him, but that doesn't mean anything will come of it, okay?"

"I know that," she said, trying to make him feel better. "I know. I just want to be given a fair chance, all right?"

He nodded.

She didn't see him again for the rest of the day.

*

It wasn't until the next day, when she already had plans to join Ken for a coffee, that she knew whether he had actually spoken to Ken.

Miyako arrived at the coffee shop first this time, though Ken joined her only a couple minutes later, on time as always. She'd honestly expected Daisuke to be with him like he always was, but this time, Ken came alone, and there was a seriousness, a tenseness to his body that he rarely held anymore.

He didn't hesitate before taking the seat across from her, not even bothering to get a drink first. "Miyako-san, we need to talk."

His commanding tone sent a jolt of worry to her gut, and she sat up straight. "Is something wrong, Ken-kun?"

He leveled her with a stern, determined look, no hesitation. "Why in the world did Daisuke call me last night to tell me in no uncertain terms that you and I should date? That you'll make me happy? That he thinks it's a wonderful idea?" His bottom lip trembled. "Is there a reason my best friend was on the verge of hysteria while listing all the reasons you and I would make a good couple?"

Miyako's jaw dropped. "That's not—he wasn't—I mean, I didn't mean for any of that…"

"Be that as it may, I feel like I need to make something clear," he said, and his firm tone didn't waver. "If you want something from me, you need to talk to me about it, and leave Daisuke out of it. The last thing I want is for his feelings to get hurt because you think it's a good idea for him to play your messenger."

She let her eyes fall shut. "I'm sorry, Ken-kun. I never meant to upset Daisuke." She took a deep breath and looked at him again, determination coursing through her. "It's just, every time I've tried to talk to you about my feelings, Daisuke has distracted you. I just wanted to make sure I had the opportunity this time."

Finally, Ken sighed, and the tension in his shoulders began to relax. "Miyako-san, I have a deep respect for you, and I enjoy your friendship greatly, but that's all."

"I see."

"I don't mean to upset you," he said, his voice soft and quiet, more like his usual self. "But you have to know going through Daisuke because he's my best friend is unacceptable. He is… _special_ to me, Miyako-san, and I'd do anything to keep him from getting hurt."

She nodded. There wasn't really anything else she could do.

Ken offered her a small smile. "I have to go meet Daisuke now," he said, rising from his seat, but he paused midway. "For what it's worth, Miyako-san, I think there's someone much closer to home who would be more than happy if you looked at her as more than a friend."

She opened her mouth, but honestly, she had no idea what to say. No idea what he was even talking about.

And then he was gone.

Miyako watched him walk away, lips pressing together, trying to process everything that had just happened, as she watched Ken walk along the sidewalk outside the coffee shop before coming to a stop at the corner.

Daisuke was waiting for him there, slumped against the large window, hands slung in his pockets.

She could only watch as Ken tugged on his arm, pulling a hand from his pocket, and entwined their fingers with a wide smile. He spoke for a long minute or two, and as he did, Daisuke perked up considerably. And when they walked away, Ken kept a firm hold on his hand.

Oh.

No wonder Daisuke hadn't liked the idea. No wonder Ken had always been so easily distracted by his best friend. No wonder he'd been so protective of him.

How in the world did she not see it sooner?

Their feelings were obvious now that she realized. And perhaps her most recent attempt to confess to Ken was enough to spur them into an actual relationship.

That idea made nausea well in her stomach.

Hands quivering with emotions she was still trying to process, she tugged out her phone and dialed Hikari's number.

"Oh, Miyako-san?" her Jogress partner said on the other line. "Is everything okay?"

Despite how upset she was about Ken and Daisuke, despite how upset she was with herself, the soft sounds of Hikari's voice made her heart swell with emotion, with comfort and relief and something else she couldn't quite place.

"Hikari-chan," she said, "can I come over?"


End file.
